Surrender
by smearedliner
Summary: And she lay there under him, completely surrendering to him. Lime-ish.


Author's Note: This is nothing really. A little side of Lime at the end. Written in honor of my mouse, who died yesterday night. The poem at the end is my absolute favorite Emily Dickinson poem. I borrowed it with great love. Review if you wish.

* * *

Vivica pulled her small, pale hands through the sleeves of her hoodie, a chilly wind ruffling her straight red hair. She turned her green eyes to the black shepherd who walked beside her. Iverson looked up at her, sneezing in distaste at the chilly wind.

Little bits of horse hair coated her jacket sleeves. She'd just come up from blanketing the horses for the night.

Iverson halted before Vivica did. Halting next to the dog, she followed his gaze way up to the library window of Wammy's House. Beyond Birthday stood at the window, looking down at her. When she raised an eyebrow, he curled a long finger back and forth, telling her to come hither to the library.

Chewing her jacket sleeve, Vivica stole into the warmth of Wammy's with Iverson, heading down the long, quiet corridors and up the stairs to the library. Beyond met her at the door.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Looking over his shoulder, Beyond stepped back to let her in. When he stepped back, Vivica saw a small girl sobbing quietly on the floor.

"Lola? What's wrong hunny?" Vivica crooned, kneeling next to her. Lola looked at her with wide, tear filled eyes. She held out her hands as Beyond spoke.

"Her mouse died," He said, as if to save Lola from speaking of it herself.

"Aww, sweetie," Vivica said, drawing the child into her arms. Lola clutched the mouse to her chest, and crawled into her open arms. Stroking Lola's hair, she turned to look at B over her shoulder. "Go get a spoon or something to dig a hole," She instructed. Vivica cocked her head slightly when she saw his flash a crimson color as he turned to leave. Shaking her head, she turned back to Lola.

"We are going to bury him, alright?" She crooned. Lola looked up at her, nodding tearfully. When Beyond returned with a spoon, they walked with Lola out to the yard.

"Do you know where you want to bury him?" Vivica asked, squeezing Lola's hand. The child nodded, leading them over to a nearby tree.

Iverson sat down next to Beyond, gazing up at him steadily. The shepherd saw his eyes for what they really were. Beyond reached down to pet Iverson on the head; his eyes not moving from Vivica and Lola.

Reaching into her jacket pocket, Vivica pulled out the cloth she'd used to rub the horses down with. "We'll wrap him in here, so he doesn't get cold," She said. Lola nodded and placed the mouse in the cloth. Vivica wrapped the mouse in it, setting it on the ground beside her. Sighing, she began to dig a hole with the spoon. Once she determined it deep enough, she nodded at Lola.

Sniffling, Lola placed the bundle in the hole. She continued to gaze sorrowfully down at it as Vivica brushed the dirt over it. Beyond kicked a stone at Vivica, which she placed at the head of the grave. Closing her eyes, she traced a pentagram on the rock, saying, "Barry was a good mouse. May the Goddess carry his soul peacefully to the other side."

"Goodbye, Barry. I'll miss you," Lola sobbed softly, burying her face in her hands. She curled into Vivica, who put her arms around her in comfort.

Iverson took that as he cue to come forward. Whining softly, he licked Lola's face.

"Take her back inside, Iv. I'll finish up here," Vivica said. She rubbed Lola's shoulders for a moment before she turned the child over to Iverson. Once her dog had led Lola back inside Wammy's, Vivica tossed the spoon to the ground. She pulled grass around the grave for camouflage.

"That was a nice thing you did for her," Beyond said, walking to stand beside her.

"I know how it feels to bury something you love," Vivica replied softly, turning to look up at him. Beyond sat down in front of her and put a hand on her shoulder. He pushed her gently against the ground, his body crawling up between her legs.

Vivica surrendered under him as he kissed a trail from her collarbone to her neck, his fingers playing a symphony along her body. Beyond drug his tongue along her quickening pulse before he sank his teeth into her skin. Vivica sighed softly, her eyes drifting closed, her fingers sliding up Beyond's back.

Beyond sucked at her neck, grinding his teeth against the chunk of skin he had in his mouth. Pulling away, he leaned down, his lips hovering over hers. "Because I could not stop for Death, he kindly stopped for me. The carriage held but just ourselves, and Immortality," He murmured against her lips before he them up in a feverish kiss.

Vivica tangled her fingers in Beyond's hair, her tongue slidding along his. Beyond's fingers continued their ministrations along her body. And she lay there under him, completely surrendering to him.

* * *

Because I could not stop for Death,  
He kindly stopped for me;  
The carriage held but just ourselves  
And Immortality.

We slowly drove, he knew no haste,  
And I had put away  
My labor, and my leisure too,  
For his civility.

We passed the school, where children strove  
At recess, in the ring;  
We passed the fields of gazing grain,  
We passed the setting sun.

Or rather, he passed us;  
The dews grew quivering and chill,  
For only gossamer my gown,  
My tippet only tulle.

We paused before a house that seemed  
A swelling of the ground;  
The roof was scarcely visible,  
The cornice but a mound.

Since then 'tis centuries, and yet each  
Feels shorter than the day  
I first surmised the horses' heads  
Were toward eternity.

-Emily Dickinson


End file.
